This invention is directed to polycarbosilanes, more particularly to polymers in which silicon atoms are linked through substituted alkylene bridges. Specifically, these substituted polysilalkylenes are polydisilacyclobutanes.
While the literature makes reference to processes using components similar to the components used according to our invention, we are not aware of any reference in the literature specific to the use of a halosilane containing two unsaturated radicals. Thus, according to the teachings in the literature, the halosilanes contain only a single unsaturated linkage. See for example, Z. anorg. allg. Chem., Volume 558, Pages 55-86, (1988); Chem. Ber., Volume 126, Pages 575-580, (1993); and J. prakt. Chem., Volume 337, Pages 79-92, (1995).
By using halosilanes containing two unsaturated linkages, as exemplified in Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, Volume 377, Pages 175-195, (1989), we are enabled to produce higher molecular weight materials, i.e., polymers.